psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Psychology Wiki:Tasks To Do List
This is intended as a general list of things to do, under each of 6 major task headings. The current '''key task is to complete the copying over of major articles from Wikipedia to act as place holders for more academic contributions. For outline of overall program of work see: Psychology Wiki program of works For further advice about contributing see here we are currently working off of two lists: *List of psychology topics * We also need the following articles to be started: *Approach avoidance *Approach behavior *Biological neural networks *Cell adhesion molecules *Cell proliferation *Dual Process Models *Gap Junctions *Immediate Early Genes *Knowledge (General) *Long-term Depression (Neuronal) *Mitogen Activated Protein Kinase *Oscillatory Network *Oxidative Stress *Performance Enhancing Drugs *Periventricular Leukomalacia *Permissive Parenting *Philosophers *Reinstatement *Role Playing Games *Romanies *Salicylates *Serial Crime *Transection *Underinsured (Health Insurance) Additional articles required *Filtered noise *Filtered speech *Foreign policy making *Lexical access *Lexical decision *Orthogonal rotation *Response amplitude *Response duration *Response frequency *Response generalization *Response set *Response variability *Roommates *School libraries *School nurses *Science achievement *Sclerosis (nervous system) *Scoring (testing) *Scratching *Sculpturing *Seals (animal) *Seasonal variation *Sexual sadism *Sexual masochism *Stimulus ambiguity *Stimulus attenuation *Stimulus change *Stimulus complexity *Stimulus discrimination *Stimulus duration *Stimulus frequency *Stimulus intensity *Stimulus intervals *Stimulus offset *Stimulus onset *Stimulus salience *Stimulus similarity *Stimulus variability In each case :Click on any red link. :Then in another browser go to the article of that name in Wikipedia (WP). :Read the WP article and if you feel it has information relevant to the Psychology Wiki (PW) copy it over using cut and paste.For how to copy over articles, see Copying from Wikipedia :Edit the content in PW, improve it if you can, add references etc , before saving it :If the article is not on WP please try to develop it yourself. You can use Bibliograpy etc page layout as a template. ---- Additional new tasks These include (Please add items to this list): *Import in supporting templates for Template:chembox new see Taurine *Look for 'what links here' to Template:Category redirect see Category:Lab equipment and make changes *Same moving contents of Category:Mood disorders to Category:Affective disorders *'We are currently seeking someone to maintain the project of setting up appropriate links to the many videos relevant to psychology (eg of Skinner, Seligman etc) that are appearing on Youtube' Instructions here. See also *Import from Wikipedia articles linked to Template:Phobias *We would be particularly interested to hear from individuals or groups who would like to extract from the database a formal, structured ontology (information science) to contribute to the semantic web project and to explore automated systems of information management within our discipline. *For controversial topics, it would be great to know how much scientific consensus there is at any time for all sides of an issue. Canonizer.com is being developed with the goal of measuring scientific consensus on such issues. If survey topics have not yet been created for particular controversial issues, they can be created, and links to them added on related articles showing the current measure of scientific consensus on all sides of any issue. * Set up the categories for each year of the timeline, establishing categories for each year and for that years births deaths and books. See recent changes to 1921 for a model. Contact me if you need help.Dr Joe Kiff 07:52, April 25, 2010 (UTC) *.. *.. *.. ------ Ideas for further improvement * Get HONCode (Health on Network) for this wiki, as it signifies some credibility and may provide a defacto review process to incorp here Bikenotmed 22:35, 26 July 2006 (UTC). This has been applied for, still awaiting notificationDr Joe Kiff 11:48, 27 November 2006 (UTC) :: This site has now been approved. Dr Joe Kiff 08:57, 5 December 2008 (UTC) * Somehow reward those that contribute Bikenotmed 21:19, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Category:Things to do T